<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet like pineapple by flowersforme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447499">Sweet like pineapple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforme/pseuds/flowersforme'>flowersforme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, suayeon if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforme/pseuds/flowersforme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minji, the girl she was crushing on invited her over on Valentine's Day, Yoohyeon couldn't say no. </p><p>To her, Minji was perfect. </p><p>Well, almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet like pineapple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is something short and sweet, hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day.</p><p>Yoohyeon always thought the day was overrated. Especially because she never actually got to spend it with someone. She would always be single. Just her luck. </p><p>But not this time. </p><p>This time she got invited to spend the day with a girl she liked. </p><p>
  <em>"Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, and you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Would you like to come over to my place? I make great pizza!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, so... Like a, you know…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Yoohyeon, a cute little date. Just you and I." </em>
</p><p>The chemistry was undeniable, and it was just a matter of time when they would call it official.</p><p>Minji was just perfect.</p><p>They had met through their mutual friend Bora. She asked Yoohyeon to come shopping with her because she needed new clothes and was panicking about what to wear for her date with Siyeon, a girl she met in a club. </p><p>
  <em>While Bora was in the changing room, trying on her tenth outfit of the day, Yoohyeon carelessly bumped into Minji while scrolling through the phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," Yoohyeon quickly apologized and blushed when she met her eyes. She felt bad hitting someone so gorgeous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no, it was my fault!" Minji waved her hand and smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my God, Minji!" Bora shouted as she ran out of the cabin, tripping on her way over, causing a huge scene at the store.</em>
</p><p>Once back to her feet, Bora introduced them to each other. Yoohyeon learned that Minji went to the same college as Bora but later went to the USA to finish her studies which piqued Yoohyeon's interest more.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I just moved here. Everything is new, but I like a fresh start." Yoohyeon felt such warmth coming from this woman, she just met her yet she seemed like the loveliest person ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, Yoohyeon can show you around!" Bora exclaimed and Yoohyeon wanted to die on the spot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? Bora," Yoohyeon giggled forcefully, "what do you mean?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you grew up here, no?" Bora questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, yes, but…" she trailed off, the heat in her cheeks was too much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, she just came back, she needs new friends and you'd be the perfect guide!" Bora insisted, trying to convince Yoohyeon with her best puppy eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bora, gosh, you haven't changed in the slightest," Minji laughed, "Yoohyeon if you don't have time, I understand, don't worry about it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no, I do! I can help you out! If that's okay with you?" Yoohyeon asked and Bora was grinning, looking back and forth between her two taller friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's perfect with me."</em>
</p><p>And from then on, it quickly took off. </p><p>Yoohyeon made it her job to take her around the city, showing her all the best places to visit. They went out to eat, to the cinema, to the many beautiful parks and everywhere else. It was an unwritten bucket list.</p><p>In their little meetings, they slowly learned more about each other and realized they had a lot of things in common. They were unintentionally going on dates without really realizing it.</p><p>So when Minji invited her over on Valentine's Day, Yoohyeon couldn't say no. </p><p>She was rushing around the room, with her dog running after her, not sure what was happening.</p><p>"Pie, you'll be good, okay? I'll be back soon." She brushed her bangs and breathed in. </p><p>"It's just Minji, it's just Minji," she repeated but that somehow made it worse for her heart rate and she was screeching around the room when the thought of kissing her hit her. </p><p>While Yoohyeon was panicking, Minji on the other hand calmly prepared everything for the pizza. She even made her own dough, carefully cutting every piece of the ingredients, making the pizza look perfect before putting it in the oven. She wanted to make the best pizza ever for Yoohyeon and she knew her date would appreciate her efforts. </p><p>And just when she was done making her couch look presentable, the doorbell rang.</p><p>She jogged over opening the door, smiling brightly as ever at Yoohyeon who reciprocated the smile.</p><p>"Hey," Minji kissed her cheek, "come in!" </p><p>Yoohyeon's cheek burned up at the touch of her lips, and she slowly walked in. </p><p>"I know it's not the same as you making me food, but I got you something!" Yoohyeon bit her lip as she smiled.</p><p>"Aw, you didn't have to!" Minji took the bag and peeked inside. Her cheeks tinted red when she saw the rose. </p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" Yoohyeon giggled when she saw Minji taking it out.</p><p>"I haven't received a rose in so long, you're too sweet, Yoohyeon." Her chest was so warm at such a simple gesture. But she was crazy for Yoohyeon more than she would like to admit. The moment they met she just knew she would fall for her. </p><p>Putting the rose aside, she dug her hand in the bag pulling out a box.</p><p>"How did you know I love board games!" she jumped happily. "We are definitely playing this later!" </p><p>"And I will win," Yoohyeon teased, taking off her jacket, hooking it on the hanger behind the door.</p><p>Minji snorted. "You wish. You haven't seen me when I play." </p><p>"Looking forward to it!" </p><p>Yoohyeon had been to Minji's place a couple of times so she was already familiar with everything. They talked a bit before Minji got up to get the pizza out. </p><p>"I learned this recipe while I was abroad." </p><p>Yoohyeon turned on the couch trying to take a peek at the kitchen table. </p><p>"Learning how to make a pizza in the USA, I see," Yoohyeon chuckled.</p><p>"Shh, don't tell the Italians," Minji joked and walked over to the fridge. </p><p>Yoohyeon's stomach grumbled and she couldn't wait to dig in. Minji looked like she knew what she was doing. </p><p>Not to mention she made it look extremely attractive; the way she pushed her sleeves up and fixed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Yoohyeon could stare at such beauty forever. </p><p>"Okay, I'll bring it over!" Minji announced picking up the big tray. </p><p>Yoohyeon cleared the space on the coffee table and Minji placed the tray down.</p><p>"Ta-dah! A Hawaiian pizza à la Minji!" </p><p>Yoohyeon's smile instantly faded away. She stared at the chunks of pineapple and could swear they stared back at her.</p><p>"My American college friends taught me how to make this one, it's so good, have you tried it before?" Minji asked, cutting the slices up. </p><p>"Yeah! It's great!" Yoohyeon commented and tried to figure out how to avoid the pineapple. </p><p>
  <em>Why would you ruin a pizza like this...</em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon hesitantly took a slice while Minji was still talking about her time in the USA and how that type of pizza actually originated from Canada.</p><p>"So, how do you like it?" Minji asked and Yoohyeon didn't have the heart to tell her she absolutely hated it.  </p><p>"Love it," she mumbled and gave a thumbs up while still chewing on it.</p><p>"I'm so glad you like it, it took me so long. Imagine if you hated it, the embarrassment!" Minji sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>That made Yoohyeon feel even worse. </p><p>She was crushing on Minji too much, there was no way in hell she would upset her like that, especially since she invited her over and made this much effort. Aesthetic-wise the pizza looked great, but she just couldn't stand that sweet taste mixed with everything else.</p><p>"I love the sweet taste of the pineapple," Minji commented while taking another slice.</p><p>"Totally!" Yoohyeon nodded, wondering how much longer she could keep her act up.</p><p>The rest of the night went by fast as they played a few of those board games. Yoohyeon indeed learned that Minji was a great player, very passionate about not losing. Afterward, they put on a movie and cuddled closer on the comfortable couch. </p><p>"Do you want to play truth or dare?" Minji suddenly asked not really enjoying the movie too much.</p><p>"Okay." Yoohyeon blushed sitting more up. </p><p>"I’ll go first. Truth." Minji sat cross-legged facing Yoohyeon.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked around, nibbling on her lip, still feeling the pineapple.</p><p>"Do you plan to stay here?" </p><p>"As in staying in this city? Yes."</p><p>"Good." </p><p>"Why good?" Minji raised her eyebrow. </p><p>"Just," Yoohyeon looked down trying to hide her smile, "I like hanging out with you." </p><p>Minji's smile gradually grew as she watched the girl in front of her become all fidgety with her shirt.</p><p>"Well, I like hanging out with you too." </p><p>Yoohyeon bit her lip and shook her hand trying to dismiss her embarrassment. "My turn! Truth."</p><p>"Do you want to kiss me?" </p><p>"Oh my God, you can't just ask me that!" Yoohyeon dragged out the last word, hiding her face in the pillow.</p><p>"Why not?! You chose truth!" Minji laughed and tried to pull the pillow down. At this point, Yoohyeon was red as the tomato sauce on the leftover pizza.</p><p>"I'm waiting," Minji pushed it as she drank her water, enjoying this too much.</p><p>Yoohyeon closed her eyes, breathing in and out, breaking into a smile when she heard Minji wheeze. </p><p>"Yes, I want to kiss you." Yoohyeon stared into Minji's eyes, trying hard not to lose it again.</p><p>"Good." Minji nodded. "My turn. Dare." </p><p>Yoohyeon knew it was coming. And she wouldn't let the opportunity slip away.</p><p>"I dare you to kiss me." </p><p>Minji pushed herself forward, getting on her knees closer to Yoohyeon. She loosely wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon's neck while the other girl placed her hands on Minji's thighs. </p><p>They captured each other's lips softly, just like Yoohyeon imagined it. </p><p>Kissing Minji felt safe and sweet, it made her want more. She chased after that feeling as they deepened the kiss running out of breath.</p><p>"You're such a good kisser," Minji complimented, placing her hand on Yoohyeon's cheek which still felt hot from all the blushing. </p><p>"It's definitely the pizza," Yoohyeon chuckled, and Minji giggled, kissing her again. </p><p>"You don't really like the pizza, don't you?" Minji whispered into Yoohyeon's ear. She saw how many slices Yoohyeon ate. One and a half.</p><p>Yoohyeon's eyes were wide. Her acting wasn't good enough.</p><p>"Um, we're not playing the game anymore, I'm not obliged to answer!" </p><p>Minji gasped, dropping her jaw. Yoohyeon threw her head back laughing, and Minji grabbed the pillow to lightly hit her. </p><p>Yoohyeon endured it all, but soon the playful hits were replaced by kisses again.</p><p>Minji's pineapple-flavored lips could easily become her new favorite taste. She might even give that pizza another try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/flowersforyall"> twitter :) </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>